


Proposition

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius proposes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius pulled the box out of his pocket as he shut the door behind him. Though it was past noon, the apartment was still, only the insistent ticking of the clock disturbing the silence. Remus wasn't awake yet, no surprise there; he loved sleeping in.

But today, Sirius had a surprise for his favourite squeeze-toy. He'd been plotting it for a long time, searching for just the right item. His mind alight with excitement, he raced up the stairs and down the hallway, easing to a stop in front of the bedroom door.

He quietly opened it and had his breath taken away by the sight of his lover in bed. Again, no surprise there. Remus did that to him often, usually on purpose.

He was sprawled upon the bed, blankets scattered every which way. He had obviously risen briefly before being overtaken by sleep again. The curtain were open and his book lay on the pillow, fingers holding his place.

Sirius smiled. He was hungry, but not for food. Remus looked ripe for the picking, appropriately mouth-watering. He put the box in the dresser drawer, then, deciding to torture himself further, headed to the other room for a quick dip.

+++++

His body tingled, the cool water doing little to calm him. Sirius rinsed his hair the final time and stepped out, patting himself dry... just enough, for he enjoyed the feel of a wet body during love-making. He loved the idea of Moony being wet, too, but the urge of leaping on Remus while he slept was just as alluring.

Throwing the towel on the floor, he re-entered their bedroom, slipped the box out and took the gold ring from it. He held it in his hand a moment, a sudden nervousness coming to the fore. No, it was excitement, why should he be nervous?

He carried it over to the bed. With slow caution, he hid the ring under the pillow and tugged the book out of Remus' grip. He lost the page but he doubted his lover would care. There were far more important things than lost pages.

Pulling back the blankets, Sirius was able to take in his fill of the gorgeous sight. Remus' hand clenched slightly and he gave a slight moan; he was cold. Well, he'd warm his Moony up.

Sirius kneeled on the bed, kissed Remus on the thigh, going quickly to nuzzle his groin, softly nibbling, carefully licking. The lick traveled upward as his lover hardened. While his tongue played with the tip, Sirius' fingers caressed over the warming flesh across his waist and hips.

"Mm."

Pale eyes lifted as Remus awoke and smiled lazily at Sirius. But the smile disappeared as Sirius' tongue did a particularly skilful trick.

"Come here," he commanded. A yank at Sirius' arm urged a change of position so that they could mirror actions. Remus slid lower on the mattress as Sirius turned and moved up in increments, never stopping what he was doing. When he was near, Remus caught Sirius' cock in one hand, deftly guided it into his mouth.

Friendly competition ensued as each tried to bring the other to completion first. Hips rocking with his own desire, Sirius increased suction, feeling the way Remus shook with the beginnings of orgasm. The arousing scent of his lover's musk, the strong grasping hands on his body, the sensation of being so expertly pleasured caused him to follow Remus in climax.

He loosened his desperate hold of Remus' body, crawling along the bed until they were face-to-face. They clasped hands tightly, exchanging soft kisses and murmuring quiet sounds of love to each other.

Remus slowly breathed out with contentment, then he quirked a smile. " Was that a not-so-subtle way of telling me it's time to get up?"

"Well, I'm satisfied -- you got me up, too." Sirius ignored Remus' exasperated sigh.

"Please, no bad puns! It's too damn early."

"Moony, it's after noon, that's not early."

"Bad enough. I love my bed. I love me in it. I love me sleeping in it --"

"I love fucking you in it, but that's not the point."

Remus's honey-coloured eyes sparkled with mischief. "What then?"

Sirius chuckled. "I have something for you, my little Moony."

Remus peered at him. "Something good?"

"Yup."

"Something I can use?"

"Uh... ye-e-es."

"You sound real confident there, Paddy." Remus laughed. "Come on, what is it?"

He licked his lips. "Well, I just can't **tell** you."

"You want me to guess?"

Sirius tilted his head on the pillow, considering. "I don't know if you can actually. I mean, I surprised myself with it."

"Really? Hmm." His lover frowned a bit as he thought. Sirius chuckled again, moved to lay over him. Propping himself on his elbows, he gazed into Moony's beautiful eyes.

Remus blinked with pleased startlement. "I thought you wanted me to guess?"

He bent down so that their lips hovered near each other. "Let me show you," he whispered huskily.

All fun swept out of Remus' expression as he lifted his head for a kiss.

"Close your eyes," Sirius continued. "Keep still."

Remus obeyed and Sirius could feel him smile as they kissed. He coaxed his tongue inside, enjoying the whimpers his lover was making in his throat. Sirius slid half-off him to smooth a hand down the slender figure. Remus jumped slightly as he tried to prevent from arching into Sirius' touch.

"No, it's alright," Sirius said gently. "Just keep your eyes closed." Remus gasped raggedly, throwing his head back against the pillow. Sirius couldn't resist biting that neck, roughly marking him. "I want you to be mine for always," he murmured, "I love you so much, Remus. You're everything to me." His hand gropped beneath the pillow, grasping the ring.

"I love you, too, Paddy," Remus said, starting to open his eyes before he remembered the injunction.

Smiling down at him, Sirius took his hand, agilely pushing the ring onto Remus' finger.

At the sensation, Remus suddenly looked at him, then with wide eyes and shocked expression, lifted his hand up. He stared at the ring that glinted in the afternoon light. "Sirius!" He half-laughed in amazement.

"Do you like it? I looked all over for it."

"I love it." Remus' voice wavered a moment. "Does this mean... that you want to..."

He nodded. "Yes... Do you?" Sirius' excitement muted as he studied the suddenly sombre Remus.

The reply was quiet. "Yes."

"Don't be sad, Moony."

"I'm not." Remus gave him a firm glance. "I'm **not**. He viewed the ring again, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know, I... I never expected this, Sirius."

Sirius shifted to lie on his side, leaning close to his lover. He ran a hand over the pale skin again, this time soothing. After a moment, he attempted to lighten the mood, "Told you you wouldn't guess."

A small smile. "Coming from someone who suggested James and Lily simply 'shack up,' it does seem rather... unusual."

"Come on, Moony, you know that was said in defense of the **endless** number of questions they were always spouting. 'Tulips or roses?' 'Outdoor? Indoor?' They were driving me insane! Of course, **we'll** be totally different." He was happy to see Remus laugh.

"God, I love you. Sirius..."

The kiss was unhurried and tender. Sirius nuzzled his nose against Remus' cheek. A long happy silence fell as they rested in the sunlight, cozily curled about each other.

"I need to get you one," Remus finally breathed.

+++++

They watched the photographer cover the windows with a wave of his wand. Several candelabra located around the room provided soft illumination as their candles lit up.

Sirius looked at his side. Remus wore his favourite dress robe and the candlelight was causing the silver highlights to gleam amid its dark green colour. Sirius nodded to himself; he had always liked that robe.

Honey-hazel eyes turned to him and though he also retained his formality, the love Remus felt was easily read. Sirius wondered anew at the good fortune that was his, in the gift of having this man choose him.

He took Remus' hand in his. His attention was caught by the glitter of their rings, as seemed to happen constantly these days. But for all their golden beauty, they didn't compare to Moony. Sirius felt his heart ache with love as he studied the familiar, well-loved face. He couldn't imagine anything better than this moment.

The photographer worked at his camera, but neither of them paid him any mind. There was only each other.


End file.
